


Butterfly Effect

by kanyewolf360



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Aoi's donuts, D.I.C.E is a made-up group, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki Friendship, Japan, Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, Kidnapping, Kyoko's Detective Agency, M/M, Mini crossover, POV Multiple, Shuichi is Kyoko's assistant, Tenko is Sakura's Student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanyewolf360/pseuds/kanyewolf360
Summary: A cute coffee shop/cafe AU everyone needs!An array of events happen to the various cast of this story; from Makoto getting his first boyfriend to Tenko getting her Aikido training with the Ultimate Martial Artist!Some might call this a line of coincidence, but I think it's better called the Butterfly Effect. A small event linking others in an unimaginable way.But what happens when the events start to turn dark...?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko & Saihara Shuichi, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Welcome to the Hope Bean Cafe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya gets his heart snagged by a cute employee at Hope's Bean cafe

It was a peaceful and chilly day in the streets of Japan. Winter was coming soon.

Byakuya Togami, the Heir of the Togami Corporation, walked down the chilly streets, wearing a coat and a scarf. He could see his breath form into a whitish-translucent cloud in front of him. Exhaling a warm breath into his hands, he spotted a small, cozy-looking cafe nearby.

' _Huh..._ ' Byakuya thought. ' _I didn't see this before._ '

Walking in front of the small cafe, he read the sign above. 'Hope Bean Cafe', it read. The familiar smell of coffee (and somewhat cakes?) wafted out of the shop. Byakuya was prompting for a nice, warm cup of coffee, so he opened the doors and walked in.

"Welcome!" A cheery male voice greeted him before a chorus of mixed female and male voices replied with the same 'welcome'.

The cafe was cozy, tables and chairs littered everywhere. Some filled with customers or students studying with hot chocolate or a cup of coffee. A few small potted plants were stationed on shelves. Byakuya turned to his right to see a display of donuts, cakes, cupcakes, and other snacks. The board overhead was written in neat handwriting the various selections of drinks, hot and cold. A piano sat in one corner, and a girl with blonde hair with piano note hair-clips sat in the chair and was playing a soft, comfortable melody. Byakuya approached the cashier.

"Excuse me, can I have one cup of espresso?" He asked.

A girl with brown hair tied into a neat high ponytail smiled warmly at him. "Alright! Do you want a donut to go with it?"

"No," He replied simply. "Just a cup of coffee."

"Alrighty! To go or are you drinking here?"

"To go."

"Okay!" The girl turned to her left. "Naeggi! One cup of espresso coffee for this guy!"

A male popped out from the backroom. "'Kay, Aoi! In a minute!" The male waltzed over to the coffee machine and began making.

Byakuya nearly fell over.

' _Holy mother of-_ ' His mind raced. A small blush increasingly spread on his cheekbones.

' _He's cute..._ '


	2. Over a Cup of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Makoto have a special connection, while Hajime gets ready to meet his friends.

Byakuya's cheekbones dusted pink. He has never been attracted to anyone, including men. 

He watched the smaller brown-haired male make his coffee with a bright smile on his face as if he was the sunlight itself. Byakuya pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"One espresso to go!" The male chirped, placing the styrofoam cup on the table in front of him. 

Byakuya took the Styrofoam cup of coffee and took a sip. The steaming liquid filled his mouth and it tasted sweet and bitter at the same time, a smooth and silky one-note texture on his tongue. 

His eyes widened in surprise and amazement. 

"Wow…" He murmured.

The shorter male's face lit up as he heard the taller say. "Is it good?"

"Yeah… Thanks, uhh…" Byakuya searched the shorter's apron for a name tag.

'Makoto Naegi'

"It's Makoto. Makoto Naegi," He replied, with a smile as Byakuya's eyes landed on his nametag. 

"Ah, thank you Naegi." He nodded. 

"Your welcome!" The smaller male said. Was that a slight blush on his cheekbone? Either way, it looked cute. 

An alarm rang, and Byakuya swiped the alarm off. 

"Work calls. Goodbye, Naegi," Byakuya said, nodding at the smaller and turned to leave. 

"Ah, bye!" Makoto waved at the taller blonde as he left the cafe.

When he was about a block away from the cafe, Byakuya took a big, appreciative gulp of the coffee, savoring it's flavour.

Yup, no doubt the best coffee he has ever tasted. 

Best of all, a cute barista made it for him, which made the coffee ten times better.

…

"So," Aoi raised an suggestive eyebrow at Makoto. "Who's that?"

Makoto Naegi shrugged and dried a cup. "Dunno. But… I guess he's kinda… hot?" He admitted, a blush tinted on his cheeks.

"Ohh!!" Aoi covered her mouth. "Naeggi has a crush!"

"Aoi NO-"

"Hajime!!" Aoi swiveled around to the spiky-haired male. "Naeggs has a crush!"

Hajime Hinata, the talentless manager of the cafe, chuckled. "Really? Wow. Here's your sandwich, thank you for buying!"

Rantaro Amami came out of the backroom, seemingly interested in whatever they're talking about.

"So Naeggi is gay?" He asked, surprised. A few in the cafe shot him disgusted looks. 

"Nooo…" Makoto covered his face, which was already a shade of beetroot red. "Aoi why…"

Hajime laughed. "All right, you three. Settle down, I'm meeting Chiaki and Nagito in a few, so will someone cover for me?"

"I will," Rantaro said, grabbing an unused apron nearby and pinning his nametag on it. 

"Thanks, Rantaro," Hajime smiled at the avocado and took off his apron and grabbed his things from the backroom. 

"Want a drink to go?" Aoi asked Hajime as he passed the front counter. 

"No thanks, Nagito's getting us something." Hajime nodded as an apology and opened the cafe doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart went 'aaAA' at the comments in the previous chapter, so I made this chapter quickly because of my motivation!! Thanks so much for the nice comments!!


	3. Just Another Tuesday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede is off to school when her idol contacts her.

Kaede Akamatsu finished the song she had been playing. ‘Claire De Lune’ it was called. Her favorite song. A few rounds of applause came from the customers in the cozy cafe.

Kaede only played piano in the cafe in her free time, because she only volunteered to do it willingly. When she visited the cafe for the very first time, she had seen an empty piano sitting in the corner, looking lonely and unoccupied. Kaede took the opportunity to play the piano and attracted the customers. The cafe manager, Hajime Hinata, had asked her personally if she wanted to play the piano here to earn money. She said no, and only wanted to play for fun. 

It was another simple Tuesday morning.

Kaede checked the clock above the piano. It was nearly time for her lessons. Grabbing her school bag, she closed the piano’s case and brushed a hand over it delicately. She then turned to the counter, where her close friend, Rantaro Amami, was standing.

“Kaede!” Rantaro’s face lit up when he saw her. “How are you doing?”

Kaede flashed a warm smile. “I’m doing fine. I was about to head over to my school, class starts in a few minutes.”

“Ah, okay. You do want to grab a drink to go?” Rantaro asked, occupying himself with drying the cups that had just finished washing.

“Hmm…” Kaede considered for a moment. “Ice chocolate please!”

“Ice Chocolate?” Rantaro teased. “It’s so chilly outside!”

“I’d like to have my favorites,” Kaede replied back with a teasing smile while Rantaro nodded and grabbed a styrofoam cup and wrote something on it.

Outside was filled with people walking to school, to work, or doing something else. Now, everyone was shouting and yelling, snapping pictures on their phones. 

“What’s going on?” Kaede asked, looking out the window. Rantaro shrugged in reply.

A girl walked past the cafe, looking elegant and poised wearing a schoolgirl’s uniform and sunglasses. Her hair was long, silky and a brilliant shade of blue. 

Kaede heard one scream of a name that she knew very well. 

“Sayaka Maizono!!”

Sayaka Maizono, a popular Japanese singer who currently has all her songs on the top of the charts. Kaede admired her and dreamed of being part of Sayaka’s band.

But that was only a dream.

“Kaede?” She heard someone ask. Turning, she saw Rantaro holding her drink in front of her. “Your drink is ready.”  
“Thank you,” Kaede smiled. Rantaro’s smile was always polite and handsome. Inspecting the cup, Rantaro had drawn a smiley-face and wrote:

‘Have a good day ;)’ 

“Asahina! Naegi! Isn’t it your school hours?” Rantaro turned and asked the two other employees.

“Ah! I forgot!” Aoi Asahina gasped. In a flash she took out her apron and kept it aside, slinging her bag over one shoulder. 

“Aoi! Wait for me!” Makoto said, scrambling to gather his things too. “Don’t you have class too, Amami?”

“Oh, no. I only have class on Monday, Wednesday and Friday,” He replied. “See you all later.”

The three nodded and waved. Rantaro locked eyes with Kaede for a moment as green eyes met pink. Kaede got startled and turned away. 

....

Kaede had finally reached school. Aoi and Makoto had left for Hope's Peak on the way here. Kaede soon spotted a few of her friends in a group on her left; Shuichi Saihara, a detective in training, Kaito Momota, a space nerd, and Tenko Chabashira, an aikido master. 

She was about to walk over when her phone rang, playing the familiar tune of ‘Clair de Lune’. Taking her phone out, Kaede saw the number she didn’t recognize but answered it anyway.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Hi! Is this Kaede Akamatsu?” A feminine voice answered.

“Uh, yeah. Kaede Akamatsu speaking here.”

“Oh, good! I’m Sayaka Maizono, and I’m here to ask you something.”

Kaede froze. Her mind was blurred with thoughts and she was in shock. The Sayaka Maizono? Talking to her?

“Hello? Akamatsu?” Sayaka asked.

“S-Still here!” Kaede replied, still half in shock.  
“Yeah, I was asking if you wanted to collaborate with me and my band, or if you're interested in joining my band.”

Kaede paused once again, but before Sayaka could say anything, Kaede replied with an excited ‘YES!’.

This was one of the best days ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like K/DA, then you should know this chapter was inspired by Issue #2 of Harmonies!


	4. The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime meets up with Chiaki and Nagito for a day together.

Chiaki waited at the train station of Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. She had her Gamer Girl DS out, her fingers rapidly tapping on buttons while her eyes followed the screen’s characters. Occasional video game beeps and button clicks were heard. 

“Nanami?” Someone said. Chiaki looked up to see a brown-haired male with a sharp ahoge. 

She pressed a button on her Gamer Girl DS and it switched off, the screen fizzing to a blank, black one. 

“Hi, Hinata,” She smiled. Her face was tired with semi-visible eye bags, but her smile means she was energetic and happy, of course, in Chiaki Nanami.

“Where’s Nagito?” Hajime asked, looking around the station. Chiaki shrugged.

“He went to buy some snacks and drinks…”

Chiaki’s phone immediately rang, an 8-bit version of K/DA’s POP/STARS filled the space between Hajime and Chiaki. She opened her phone, which showed the contact of Nagito Komaeda’s name.

“Hello?” She answered sleepily, pressing the microphone button on the option screen on her game-themed phone to her ear so Hajime could hear as well.

“Nanami!” Nagito’s voice filled her ear. “Sorry, but I’m in the middle of something right now, so I’ll be a little late. Haha, such luck for me!”

Both Chiaki and Hajime cringed inwardly at Nagito’s laugh. “When will you be at Chiaki’s place?” Hajime asked.

“Oh, Hajime? You're here as well? Ah… My luck really is the worst today… Which means something wonderful will happen later on!” Nagito said, and the two could identify the excitement in his voice. 

As Nagito was about to reply, a soft sound of sirens could be heard. 

“Nagito? What’s going on?” Chiaki asked. 

“Sorry, but I have to go now,” Nagito excused, and footsteps and shuffling could be heard from Chiaki’s phone, as if he was running. “See you guys later!”

The call was cut off abruptly, Chiaki and Hajime exchanged worried glances.

'Train to Kamakura Station is arriving in five minutes,' the overhead speaker said in a friendly Japanese accent.

"That's our train," Chiaki said. She took Hajime's hand and led him to the station.

…

After some time, Chiaki and Hajime finally reached her house. It was a small plain apartment colored a light pink, but the paint was fading and looked dull.

"It may seem old, but inside it's cozy," Chiaki reassured the taller male. 

They walked to Chiaki's apartment door, and found someone already standing there. 

"Nanami! Hajime!" Nagito smiled, waving. "Such luck I was able to get here before you!"

Hajime eyed his empty hands. "Weren't you supposed to buy something?"

"Ah!" Nagito gasped. "I forgot the drinks… Looks like my luck really is upside down today…"

"It's alright," Chiaki started. She opened the door to her apartment, revealing a cozy-looking living room. "Go grab a movie to watch. I'll go buy the snacks and drinks."

"You sure, Nanami? It's getting dark…" Hajime asked. 

"Yep, I'm sure." Chiaki smiled. "Go on, I'll catch you later."

Hajime and Nagito nodded, while Chiaki turned around and left the corridor.


	5. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki meets someone suspicious

Chiaki walked down the sidewalk with a plastic bag filled with drinks and snacks, the air around her and the town turning cold. She shivered a little and pulled her scarf to her nose, trying to warm her nose with her breath. 

Her shoes made a tapping sound on the ice-cold pavement. She released the scarf and exhaled a warm breath into her hands. Maybe it was a mistake to go out at night. 

The sun had set and the sky was snow a shade of dark blue, the moon and a few stars illuminating the night sky. 

Chiaki felt someone's gaze on her, and goosebumps sprouted from her back. She turned around to see nothing, no one there.

Beginning to feel a little creeped out, Chiaki kept her pace a little faster. When her head turned, she caught a pair of gleaming red eyes as it met her pink ones. Fear striking her, Chiaki turned to the eyes. 

The figure had long, jet black hair reaching their ankles, blood red eyes like a vampire's, and they were wearing a simple, black hoodie. Chiaki couldn't see the future's face, as it was too dark. 

"Hello…?" Chiaki asked, surprised at how scared she sounded. 

The figure immediately turned and dashed into an alleyway.

"Wait!!" Chiaki yelped and raced after the figure. She didn't know why, but she did. 

Chiaki turned to the alleyway, and saw nothing. She didn't feel like anyone was watching her. 

Feeling fearful once more, Chiaki hurried back home, her hand clutching the plastic bag. 

But… Chiaki couldn't help wonder…

Who was that guy?

…

Chiaki cracked open her apartment door, to find that on the yellow sofa, Hajime and Nagito was sleeping.

Nagito had his body leaning onto Hajime, his head falling into his shoulder. Nagito's arm was against Hajime's own arm.  
Hajime's head was leaning against Nagito's head, his white hair serving as a cushion. Hajime's hand was on Nagito's knee.

The movie was still playing, casting a bright blue light on the two male's sleeping. Chiaki smiled a little and set the plastic bag on the table. 

She sat on the sofa next to Hajime, and leaned on him, exhaling a breath she felt like she held it forever. Soon, sleep conquered the Ultimate Gamer, and she too, fell asleep.


	6. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya returns to Hope's Bean Cafe, while the two Ultimate Detectives meet up over an interesting case file.

It was another busy day, around four p.m, and Byakuya Togami found himself walking back to Hope’s Bean Cafe. He didn’t expect himself to return to this lowly cafe, but he found himself drawn to their delicious coffee…

And the cute barista working there.

Byakuya shook his head at the thought of Makoto Naegi’s face, his spiky, desaturated brown hair and the washed out hazel eyes and his other feature, his ahoge.

Byakuya pushed open the familiar doors of the cafe, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee and cakes in the oven greeted him once more. A man was cradling a cup of something steaming while reading a paper, while a woman with a friend was talking loudly, while the other was silent.

“Oh, it’s you again,” He heard someone say. Byakuya turned around and saw one of the workers. He looked somewhat similar to Makoto, but he had a darker shade of brown hair with a similar ahoge and a different color of eyes. Was it green or Maokot’s hazel ones? Maybe that was his brother?

He grinned cheekily and turned around. “Naeggs! Your man is here!”

Byakuya immediately turned pink. He heard a loud thud and familiar voice yell from the back.   
“He’s not my man!!” Makoto’s head popped out from the backroom, covered in what seems to be flour, but Byakuya could see his face was red.

Makoto huffed in frustration and dusted his hands off, while taking a tissue and wiped his face clean from the flour. He approached the taller.

“Welcome back! Uhh…” He stalled, remembering that he never asked for Byakuya’s name.

“Byakuya. Byakuya Togami.” He said, adjusting his glasses.

Makoto’s jaw dropped, and his co-workers seemed to overhear him too, their eyes wide and some even stopped their work in disbelief.

“The Byakuya Togami?” Makoto asked again. “Oh my gosh I had no idea! I’m so sorry-”

“It’s okay, I just came for my coffee,” Byakuya said. He disliked people suddenly treating him like a king because of his company, and his wealth.

Makoto nodded and headed off to his work station, where his co-workers had continued to occupy themselves. Byakuya moved over to the cashier and watched Makoto work his magic on his cup of coffee.

Makoto bounded back to him, the smell of coffee wafting to his nose. He smiled as he passed the warm Styrofoam cup to Byakuya. “Here.”

Byakuya felt a smile creep onto his lips as he saw the other’s own bright face. It was still covered in traces of flour, and his hair looked like he had fallen into snow.

Snow.

Winter was coming soon, so that means the snowfall was beginning to arrive as well. Maybe he could take Makoto on a date that day…

Byakuya scolded himself inwardly for thinking such thoughts. 

“Thanks.” He said to the other. Makoto nodded and replied with your welcome.

…

As soon as Byakuya paid and left, a particular purple haired woman turned to the other male.

“So, when are you going to ask him out?” She asked, her tone calm but serious, her face having a slight teasing smile.

Kyoko Kirigiri, a detective working under her uncle’s detective agency, Kirigiri Detective Agency. Her appearance was often envied by most girls, long, slender legs, a perfect body shape and silky smooth purple hair.

“What? No! He’s Byakuya Togami! I can’t ask him out. How did you know, anyways?” Makoto had gone back to Kyoko’s side of the counter.

“You were more bright than usual,” Kyoko explained. She was the observant type, able to uncover little secrets by viewing a person’s tone of voice or little body movement. “You made your coffee with more ambition than usual, and you actually attempted to wipe the flour off your face. And also you dropped the large bag of flour you were carrying.”

Makoto had forgotten about that little incident. Hajime tapped his hand on Makoto’s shoulder, reminding him. He got back to work.

“Ah, shoot. Sorry Haji!” Makoto zoomed to the back and began to clean up his mess. Kyoko chuckled to herself as Makot hurriedly cleaned, while his co-workers at the back teased him for his little crush.

She nearly forgot why she was here. Yesterday, a co-worker of hers recommended a fairly young detective of a jointing Detective agency, Shuichi Saihara. She agreed to meet the new one in this particular cafe.

The cafe doors opened to reveal a male with a pale skin color and a slim figure. He wore a hat, shielding his eyes even though it wasn’t that sunny outside. He wore his school’s uniform in which Kyoko caught the logo: Hope’s Peak Academy.

He spotted Kyoko looking at him, and approached the female. 

“Umm, excuse me,” He said. His voice was timid. “Are you Miss Kirigiri?”

Kyoko nodded. “Yes. I take it your Shuichi Saihara?”

The male nodded and sat down next to her. Still, he didn’t take his hat off, which Kyoko decided to dismiss. 

“It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard your detective work has been going well with your uncle,” Kyoko said, resting her head on her hand.

Shuichi nodded in confirmation. “Yes. A friend of mine recommended me to you?”

“Yes. I need you to help us in a case we have picked up recently,” Kyoko took out a slender black folder and handed it to Shuichi. “I trust you’ll be able to look after this case, Saihara?”

Shuichi took the folder and opened it. Inside had three papers. One paper had the name ‘D.I.C.E’. There was a lot of uncertainty, and the leader of the group was a male shorter than Shuichi, but estimated to be around his age. The other members of the group have not been spotted, but their leader has been multiple times.

The leader’s name is not known, but he has purple hair and has the tendency to lie a lot. 

Shuichi took in the information given to him.

“There isn’t much detail, since their leader lies frequently, so we are doubting some information we have taken.” Kyoko said.

“But…” Shuichi started as he placed the file onto the table. “I don’t understand. Why ask me for help when you’re the Ultimate Detective, Miss Kirigiri…?”

“Because you are the Ultimate Detective as well, am I correct, Saihara?” Kyoko said, her serene face giving off a small smile. “I put my complete faith in you for this case.”

Shuichi stared at the file once more and placed a hand on it.

“I won’t let you down, Miss Kirigiri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't been posting lately! I'm still mostly occupied with schoolwork and such, so here's a chapter I managed to write in all my free times!


	7. D.I.C.E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi finds the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

A male dashed across the rooftop, his white cape flowing from behind. He had a greenish hat with a gold logo on it and a black-and-white checkered bandana which he loved. He had moderately long purple hair continuously blowing at the speed he was in. 

He didn’t care about the wind, nor his hair flying everywhere as long as it didn’t get in his way-

The male’s purple hair covered his eyes, and before he knew it, he slipped and fell off the building.

…

CRASH!

Shuichi Saihara turned around in alarm, inspecting the alleyway behind him. The streets he was in were usually quiet and empty. No one stayed around these parts, which made the atmosphere eerily quiet. 

“Hello…?” Shuichi said, turning around beside him. “Anyone there?”

There was more rustling as Shuichi turned around the corner. The alleyway was dark and damp, the cold air giving it a more devilish atmosphere. He shivered a little as he walked closer to the dumpster for inspection.

It rustled a bit and a hand emerged from the pile of trash, startling poor Shuichi. The hand grasped the edge of the dumpster and hoisted the rest of its body parts out, revealing a male shorter than Shuichi. The boy cursed at the dumpster, seemingly unaware of Shuichi. 

“Dammit, stupid long hair…” He grumbled and he landed on the floor, dusting his cape away as the stray banana peel fell off.

‘Wait a second…’ Shuichi thought. The male’s appearance looked familiar. Purple hair, the green hat, and the unforgettable checkered black and white scarf.

The shorter male noticed Shuichi and turned around as if he'd been caught. “Oh no…” The male said, but Shuichi couldn’t pinpoint if the male was being sarcastic or not. 

“You're the leader of D.I.C.E…” Shuichi started, still clutching the file under his arm.

“Hm? Oh, my notorious group!” The leader seemed to brighten when Shuichi mentioned his group’s name. “I have 10,000 members! Unless… That’s a lie?”

Shuichi became puzzled. Was this the lying behavior Kirigiri mentioned?

“Nishishi!” The male said as he rested his hands behind his head. “Man, you're boring! I’ll be on my way now!”

The shorter male turned, going to walk out of the alleyway, right past Shuichi. This smaller male wasn’t classified as a villain, a murder, or whatnot. He was responsible for small crimes and thefts…

Shuichi grabbed the smaller’s arm to prevent him from leaving. The other was shocked for a while, but turned to him, his face smiling.

“Oh?”

Shuichi took a deep breath. “May I at least know your name?”

The smaller giggled. “Ha! As if I’ll tell you… Unless that’s a lie too?”

A cloud of purple smoke filled the air, surprising Shuichi, and letting go of the leader’s arm. With a flutter of a white cape, the leader was back on the roof, his cape billowing in the cold wind. 

“It’s Ouma. But you don’t know if I’m lying or not! Nishishi!” With that, the leader left.

“Ouma…” Shuichi felt himself say. Maybe he could do some research and report of Kyoko.


End file.
